Betelguese Black
Betelguese Black (14 November, 1740 - 19 June, 1799) was an early member of the House of Black: the son of Ophiuchus Black and his wife Priscilla Black (née Parkinson), he was Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black from 1775 until his death in 1799. He was head of the family for a period of 24 years. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was an esteemed member of Slytherin House. He had a younger brother, Cetus Black III. He married a pure-blood witch called Adeliza Rosier, who was the daughter of Augustus Rosier, at that time Head of the House of Rosier, in 1766. The couple had four children together- Cygnus Black I, who went on to become the Head of the House of Black after Betelguese's death in 1799: Adeliza Vulpecula Black, who went on to marry Theobald Nott: Corvus Delphinus Black, who later became known for fathering the illegitimate Alexia Walkin Black: and Cetus Black IV, who married Alodia Prewett, a daughter of the House of Prewett. Biography Early life Betelguese was born on 14 November, 1740, in Black Manor, located in Tisbury, Wiltshire, England. The baby boy was the firstborn son and heir of Ophiuchus Black, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and its mother was Priscilla Black (née Parkinson), a daughter of the Noble and Ancient House of Parkinson. His paternal grandfather was William Stuart Black, also known as "the Mudblood King," who married Viola Black, daughter of Cepheus Black II, who was head of the house before Betelguese's father, Ophiuchus. Ancestry In most anthologies and geneaologies, Betelguese's great-grandfather, Cepheus II, and his wife Lavinia Black (née Malfoy) are incorrectly recorded as the father and mother of the four children belonging to Viola and William: this may be an attempt to cover up the union of William and Viola, as their story has mostly been lost to modern ears. For example, if Orion or Walburga Black were to know that their forefathers descended directly from muggles originally, they would have been horrified. For further clarification, Betelguese's father, Ophiuchus, was the son of William Stuart and Viola Black, and the grandson of Cepheus Black II. The Blacks and the Malfoys grew to be some of Britain's most formidable familes and champions of pureblooded law and order. However, in the days of Betelguese's grandfather Cepheus, his wife, Lavinia, and his father-in-law, Saturnius, purebloods marrying muggle nobility, especially those who were rich or powerful, was more acceptable. Childhood Betelguese had a younger brother, known as Cetus Black III, and Cetus was two years younger than him. As a boy, Betelguese, with his younger brother, went through long hours of schooling in arithmetic, Latin, geometry, writing, religion, French, German, Greek and even dancing to be well rounded. They were instructed by some of the finest tutors in the land before finally reaching Hogwarts. Hogwarts years Betelguese received an invitation to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the summer of 1752. Sometime before attending, it is likely that he purchased or inherited a wand from Ollivander's or the vaults of the House of Black located deep within the bowels of Gringotts. On 1 September, 1752, Betelguese Black was sorted into Slytherin House, as was expected of all sons of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Betelguese left the school upon completing his seventh year in the summer of 1759. Later life He met and married his wife, Adeliza Rosier, in 1766. As heir to a Noble and Ancient House, Betelguese Black had plenty of attention towards him. Adeliza was the daughter of Augustus Rosier, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Rosier, and his second wife, Celia Malfoy. Betelguese and his new wife Adeliza were third cousins, as they both descended from Saturnius and Ambrosia Malfoy (née Sidney). The couple had four children together- Cygnus Black I, who went on to become the Head of the House of Black after Betelguese's death in 1799: Adeliza Vulpecula Black, who went on to marry Theobald Nott: Corvus Delphinus Black, who later became known for fathering the illegitimate Alexia Walkin Black: and Cetus Black IV, who married Alodia Prewett, a daughter of the House of Prewett. Grimmauld Place Betelguese Black was also known for coveting what is now the family's main permanent residence, No. 12 Grimmauld Place, a nine-bedroomed terraced house located in the heart of London. According to family lore, Betelguese coerced the original owner, a muggle, into gifting it to him in his will, and he put the appropriate spells on it. His family, consisting of his wife, Adeliza Black (née Rosier), and his four children, Adeliza Nott (then Black), Cygnus Black I, Corvus Black, and Cetus Black IV were the first original wizarding occupants of the house. Death Betelguese Black passed away on 19 June, 1799, in Islington, London, England. His wife, Adeliza, followed him into death a year later. After his death, the title of Lord Black, family possessions, and all property passed to his eldest son, Cygnus Black I. Descendants Betelguese Black and his wife, Adeliza Black (née Rosier) had four children, consisting of Cygnus Black I, the eldest son and heir: Adeliza II, their only daughter: Corvus Black, who died unmarried and without legitimate issue: and Cetus Black IV. Category:Characters Category:18th century individuals Category:House of Black Category:Pure-bloods Category:Married individuals Category:English individuals Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1752 Category:1740s births Category:1790s deaths Category:Patriarchs Category:Ancestors of Sirius Black Category:Ancestors of Aquila Black Category:Ancestors of Harry Potter Category:Ancestors of Draco Malfoy Category:Ancestors of Richard Beasley